Algo de Romeo y Julieta
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Una divertida historia en la que nuestros personajes favoritos de CLAMP se reúnen en torno a un peculiar romance
1. Prólogo

**Bueno XD hace mucho tiempo que tenía planeado hacer este fan-fic, exactamente desde que terminé de ver TRC, y bueno, soy una gran amante de CLAMP, así que pensé en hacer esto, para divertirme y divertir a quien lo lea aunque sea un poco owo en fin… unas pequeñas notas sobre esto: seguramente encuentren algunas escenas conocidas, eso es porque use varias partes de algunas películas para algunas situaciones, en especial de Disney - espero les gusten mis adaptaciones y ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Algo de Romeo y Julieta**

El amanecer trajo consigo un aroma de paz y armonía. Las aves cantaban bajo el cálido sol y el cielo azulado dibujaba un buen augurio para cualquiera que se refugiara bajo él. Todo era tranquilo ese día… excepto en casa de Yuuko, donde el ajetreo acostumbrado estaba por comenzar.

― ¡¿Estás loca¡De ninguna manera prepararé semejante cantidad de comida!―gritó Watanuki, después de haber recibido una orden de la dueña de la casona.

―Pero si no lo haces nos moriremos de hambre durante nuestro viaje…―contestó la bruja dimensional, haciendo una especie de puchero, intentando convencer al muchacho de anteojos.

― ¡Viaje!―gritó Maru.

― ¡Viaje!―la arremedó Moro.

― ¡¿De qué viaje estás hablando?! ―preguntó el joven, algo alterado, mirando que su jefa tenía ya lista una enorme mochila con quien sabe que cosas dentro. Conocía las ocurrencias de Yuuko, sobre todo en los días aburridos y pacíficos como aquel, por lo que aquello no le daba buena espina.

―El viaje que haremos tú, Doumeki-kun y yo, por supuesto

―Yo.―saludó Doumeki, estando de pie fuera de la barda que rodeaba la tienda.

― ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!―se volvió contra la mujer.― ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!

―Porque será importante que estés ahí.―Yuuko sonrió de manera misteriosa y de repente su semblante cambio, abriendo la puerta tras ella que contenía un misterioso agujero negro, el cual inmediatamente la succionó junto con Watanuki.

―Má…. ¡Me voy a otra dimensión con mis amigos!―gritó de manera casi inexpresiva Doumeki.

― ¿Llevas ropa interior limpia?―se escuchó decir a lo lejos a una mujer.

―Sí…―contestó el chico, revisando en el interior de su pantalón. Y sin más, Doumeki también fue succionado, llevando al pequeño Laarg sobre su cabeza.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

La pequeña criaturita negra fue la primera en abrir los ojos, dando saltitos de alegría sobre la cabeza de Doumeki. No podía contener la emoción de verse en un nuevo mundo, tan distinto al cual en el residía. Todas las personas ahí vestían de una manera extraña; las mujeres con hermosos y extravagantes vestidos, mientras que todos los hombres usaban elegantes trajes y sombreros de copa. Las casas eran simplemente un deleite para la vista de cualquiera, impactantes construcciones que eran verdaderas joyas de la arquitectura se 

alzaban sobre la cabeza de nuestros héroes, pero sin duda, lo que atrajo la atención del inquieto Laarg, fueron dos imponentes castillos alzados en cada polo de aquel lugar; el pequeño no sabía muy bien como asociarlos, pero uno de ellos tenía pinta de haber sido construido con los toques occidentales del siglo XIV, mientras que el opuesto era idéntico a aquellas mansiones tradicionales japonesas que Yuuko le había mostrado una vez en un antiguo libro. Todo aquello era tan hermoso, y lucía tan divertido… ¡tenía que explorar!

Doumeki fue el segundo en despertar, solamente para encontrar a la pequeña criatura negra alejándose a toda la velocidad que sus patitas le permitían, así que, notando que Yuuko y Watanuki aún estaban inconscientes debido al "sutil" aterrizaje que tuvieron, se dispuso a seguir a Laarg.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos marrón se paseaba algo angustiado por todo el pueblo; ya se había retrasado más de una hora, y temía que la persona que haría la entrega ya se hubiera ido.

― ¡Syaoran!―lo saludó una pequeña niña que tenia un extraño peluche de una rana en la cabeza. El muchacho simplemente se limitó a sonreír haciendo una leve reverencia, y sigo corriendo hacia su destino.

Buscó por todas partes pero no encontró nada, y de repente, tras él, se escuchó un estruendo.Giró su vista hacia el castillo de sus amos, y pudo observar como la gente comenzaba a susurrar.

―Cayeron del cielo… ―dijo una mujer algo anciana.

―Creo que eran personas…―murmuró un hombre de aspecto un tanto despreocupado.

― ¡Qué horror¿Qué haremos si la guerra comienza de nuevo?―dijo alarmada una joven de cabello rojizo sujetado en una trenza.

Esto asustó terriblemente a Syaoran, quien olvidándose de la tarea encargada, se dispuso a volver a toda prisa al castillo. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que sucedería si realmente habían sido atacados; el amo no se encontraba en casa, y él que era el encargado de proteger estaba perdiendo el tiempo en absurdos encargos. Aceleró, tenía que llegar cuanto antes…

Watanuki abrió los ojos, teniendo que retroceder enseguida. Dos hombres los amenazaban con espadas a él y a Yuuko. En un principio se alarmó, pues temía por su vida, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus amenazadores, estaban igual de confundidos ante la situación que él. Dirigió su mirada al primero: era un muchacho de no más de 16 años, con cabello oscuro y ojos de zafiro, su rostro era algo serio, pero no podía esconder la curiosidad que le invadía al ver a esas personas; el segundo y mayor de los hombres, era un hombre de cabello platinado, que los miraba con cierta inocencia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a invitarlos a jugar.

―Kamui, no creo que vengan con malas intenciones…―comentó el mayor, sonriéndole con profunda inocencia, en un tonto infantil.

―Eso no lo sabemos, Yukito.―contestó Kamui, aún amenazándolos con su espada, aunque notándose algo curioso, pero asustado a la vez ante la presencia de los otros.―No estamos seguros de que no sean aliados del Clan Sumeragi.

―No…nosotros venimos sin intención… de hacerles daño…―agregó Watanuki, girándose hacia Yuuko quien acababa de despertar en busca de algo de apoyo.

―Eso es cierto… esta debe ser la residencia Sakurazuka ¿verdad?―preguntó la bruja dimensional, mientras se levantaba para comenzar a pasearse como Pedro por su casa.

― ¡E-espera…!―Kamui enseguida corrió con una gran agilidad hacia la mujer, colocándose frente a ella.― ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí?

―Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara… y estoy aquí para cumplirles su deseo….

**¡Terminé el primer capítulo -! Espero les haya gustado sé que seguramente les quedarán muchas dudas, pero prometo aclarar la mayoría en el siguiente capítulo ¡hasta entonces y por favor dejen reviews!**


	2. Deseos de cosas imposibles

La plaza de Enorev estaba más concurrida de lo normal aquel día. Toda la gente miraba de reojo un pequeño alboroto que se había generado en el centro del lugar; y es que nadie quería inmiscuirse en aquello. Desde hacía tantos años, los Sakurazuka y los Sumeragi protagonizaban violentos y sangrientos conflictos, y pronto estallaría otro, así que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, y no apoyar a ninguno de los dos bandos.

Esta vez, la pelea había comenzado entre los sirvientes de ambas casas; los sirvientes de la familia Sumeragi discutían sobre la valentía y supremacía de su joven maestro Subaru, mientras que los criados Sakurazuka alegaban que el pequeño no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos en un duelo contra su amo Seishirou. La discusión se había salido de control, terminando en un duelo de espadas, que seguramente hubiera tenido un desenlace fatal de no haber sido por la aparición de Syaoran y Kurogane. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, y desenvainaron casi al mismo tiempo.

―Basta de peleas, ni siquiera tienen una buena razón. ―comentó sensatamente Syaoran. Realmente le costaba trabajo no ceder ante las provocaciones de los Sumeragi, pero le había prometido a Seishirou, que al menos pasaría el fin de semana sin peleas.

― ¿Acaso quieres morir? ―la actitud del mayor era amenazadora, lo cual desprendió una pequeña risa de los labios de su oponente.

―No pienso pelear contigo… guarda tu espada y valora más tu vida.

― ¡Cobarde! ―gritó Kurogane, y con esto, el resto de los criados de ambos bandos entablaron una pelea que asustaba a los presentes.

Entre aquella muchedumbre, lograron abrirse paso los amos del apellido Sumeragi, Clow y Oruha, quienes al ver la pelea, suspiraron fastidiados. Clow desenvainó su espada con elegancia, como si esta fuera una extensión de su propio brazo, y se colocó con determinación en medio de la pelea. Syaoran frenó su ataque, al igual que el experto espadachín, ambos mirando al hombre de anteojos con una mezcla de temor y confusión.

― ¿No podríamos arreglar esto tomando una taza de té? Mi esposa ha comprado uno de canela con especies, que huele realmente delicioso ―comentó, mirando a todos los excitados peleadores con una amable sonrisa.

De repente, la multitud se abrió, y en el medio se vislumbró la pequeña figura del Príncipe Ran, quien tratando de mostrarse lo más firme posible, habló a ambos bandos.

― Enfunden sus armas… tres veces ustedes han teñido de sangre las calles de Enorev y robado la tranquilidad a los habitantes que solo buscan un momento de paz. Si no obedecieran mis mandatos, la sangre que se derramará será la vuestra… retírense en paz, por favor. ―exclamó el príncipe, más a modo de súplica que de imposición. Sin embargo, sus súbditos obedecieron, y sin hacer más trifulca, se marcharon. Más el odio seguía ahí.

Otro día había comenzado. Su hermana corría por cada extremo de la enorme residencia, buscando un par de zapatos que, como el sabía, estaban debajo de su cama; sus padres nuevamente se habían encerrado a hacer "cosas de adultos" como ellos lo llamaban; y el resto de sus parientes, seguramente estarían explorando alguno de los jardines o comprando cosas inútiles en el pueblo. Aquello pintaba para ser otro día aburrido y sin nada que hacer, hasta que de un armario, saltó su hermana gemela, Hokuto y lo miró con una sonrisa llena de calidez y ternura que solo tenía al mirarlo a él.

― ¡Subaru, vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo! ―Chilló la chica, Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. ― ¡Esta noche será el baile y no tengo nada que ponerme!

―Pero, Hokuto… papá acaba de comprarte 5 vestidos nuevos.

― ¡Exacto! ¡Papá no sabe nada de moda! ¡Tengo que comprarme algo espectacular, con muchos listones, holanes, encaje… de todo! Acompáñame.

Suspiró, y después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le gustaba complacer a su hermana, aunque fueran caprichos, el se sentía feliz cuando estaban juntos; a veces pensaba que Hokuto era la única que realmente lo entendía, y quería retribuírselo de algún modo, aún si no podía seguir el desenfrenado ritmo de la chica.

Pasearon durante horas por las transitadas calles de Enorev. Subaru, como siempre, terminó cargando la tonelada de bolsas que la escandalosa muchacha había acumulado, y otra docena amenazaba con sumarse. El joven Sumeragi se sentó a descansar un poco mientras su 

hermana se probaba otro par de zapatos más, y de repente notó que a su lado había una curiosa criaturita negra, quien lo observaba con ojos saltones y emoción, probablemente debido al helado que llevaba Subaru en su mano.

― ¡Dame un poco! ―gritó Laarg, asustando al muchacho.

― ¿Qué… qué eres? ―preguntó, algo sorprendido, y acercando el helado al pequeño. Aquel abrió su boca a una magnitud impresionante y succionó la golosina con facilidad.

― ¡Mokona es Mokona!―chilló feliz, mientras daba saltitos sobre la cabeza de Subaru. ― ¿Tienes más? ¡Quiero más!

―No… no tengo más.―respondió el chico, sonriendo. Aquel ser era muy bonito, y le agradó mucho.― ¿Estás solo aquí, Mokona? ―más su pregunta tuvo contestación cuando Doumeki apareció a lo lejos, corriendo para no perder de vista al inquieto Laarg. Shizuka se encargó de hacerle saber al amo Sumeragi el motivo de su visita.

Hokuto terminó con sus compras y enseguida corrió al encuentro de su hermano. Al notarlo con tan peculiar compañía, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, fingiendo sobreprotección.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡No se llevarán a mi lindo hermano! ―gruñó juguetonamente la chica, mirando a los desconocidos.

― ¡Ho… Hokuto! ―Subaru hizo lo posible por liberarse del abrazo de su hermana y observó a Doumeki con una tierna sonrisa.

―Subaru, ¿podemos quedárnoslos? ―preguntó su gemela, señalando a los presentes como si hablara de animales callejeros. ―Prometo cuidarlos, bañarlos cada tercer día, y darles un lindo collar.

―Hokuto… no son mascotas. Pero, si no tienen a donde ir, claro que pueden quedarse en casa… estoy seguro de que papá y mamá no se opondrán a ello. ―muchas veces el corazón de Subaru era tan grande, que llegaba a lastimarlo, pero eso no pasaría mientras su hermana estuviera ahí, y de eso el estaba seguro.

Enorev, era una ciudad especialmente hermosa. Albergaba tantas maravillas, que generalmente quienes lo visitaban, nunca deseaban irse. Eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido con Yuuko, y no era muy bueno que digamos, pues había conseguido instalarse en la mansión Sakurazuka y juraba, que dejaría de ser hermosa, antes de marcharse de ahí. Watanuki no había tenido mucho éxito en intentar convencerla de lo contrario, y la verdad es que Yukito, Fye y Yuzuriha se divertían de lo lindo con ella, pues era alguien completamente nuevo y distinto a todos lo que conocían. Sin mencionar que era una persona del exterior, y es que no era que no les agradara Syaoran, pero el no jugaba mucho con ellos.

El que no se estaba divirtiendo mucho era Kamui. Hasta ahora había sido víctima de más de 20 bromas de la bruja dimensional, y la tarde amenazaba con ser extremadamente larga aquel día. No podía esperar a que Seishirou volviera y pusiera el orden necesario en la residencia, pero sabía que demoraría. Acumuló toda la paciencia que pudo, y recordando las enseñanzas de su primo, respiró profundamente. Comenzaba a relajarse, pero… ¡paf! Un huevo cayó sobre su cabeza, estrellándose y manchando su cabello. Grave error. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE se metía con su cabello.

La Mansión Sakurazuka se volvió un verdadero campo de batalla. Libros, cojines, y una que otra vasija volaban por los aires en un contraataque más agresivo del que pudieron imaginar. Lantis se había resignado a detenerlos cuando una enorme enciclopedia lo había golpeado en la frente, dejándolo inconsciente por un par de minutos; ahora solamente podía rogar porque alguna fuerza divina o algo similar detuviera a los adolescentes que estaban destrozando la casa. Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, apareció. Aunque, a juzgar por su rostro, diría que fue más bien el infierno el que les brindó aquella solución.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante la presencia de Seishirou. Solo le bastó abrir la puerta y observar el desastre para esbozar una sonrisa; aquella sonrisa que todos temían, pues significaba sin duda alguna un castigo severo y un par de meses sin probar una pizca de azúcar. Yuzuriha y Yukito miraron suplicantes a Yuuko, quien sin dejar de sonreír se acercó al moreno.

―Tú debes ser Seishirou… ―dijo con voz aterciopelada, tanteando el terreno. Al menos el joven no se había lanzado a su cuello, eso ya era una avance. ―Mucho gusto, yo soy Yuuko, la bruja dimensional. ―El amo de la mansión Sakurazuka sonrió amablemente, asustando a los presentes. Y es que digamos que Seishirou siempre les brindaba una sonrisa, pero era más un formalismo que nada; la amabilidad indicaba peligro, y sentían lástima por la mujer que había puesto a prueba la paciencia del hombre, seguramente no saldría viva… o entera en el mejor de los casos.

―Un gusto… soy Seishirou Sakurazuka.―Se inclinó, tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en ella. Acto seguido, aplicó un poco de fuerza, y miro a la mujer de forma sombría, intimidante. ―Fuera de mi casa. AHORA.

― ¿Te dicen señor simpatía, verdad? ¡Que lindo! ―Yuuko tomó las mejillas de Seishirou entre sus manos, estirándolas como si se tratara de una tía melosa y bonachona, saludando a su sobrino preferido.

Toda la familia Sakurazuka retrocedió un par de pasos, comenzando a sudar frío. El único que no entendía por obvias razones, era Watanuki, que miraba más que nada fastidiado la escena. Al notar que los otros parientes se alejaban lo más prudentemente posible, le entró la curiosidad.

―Apuesto 20 etoiles a que la asesina.―Comentó Yuzuriha en un susurro al joven Yukito.

―Oh vamos, Seishirou no es tan…

― ¡Que cosa tan linda! ¿Quién quiere darle un beso a Yuuko? ¿Quién quiere? ¡Tú quieres!―Mientras la bruja dimensional seguía con sus "cariños", la tonalidad del rostro del afectado pasó por todas las gamas del rojo, morado y azul, pronosticando un futuro desastroso.

―Apuesto 30 y un caramelo.

―Eh… ¿se puede saber que hacen?―Preguntó Watanuki, observando que todos los presentes comenzaban sus apuestas a la vez que se ponían trajes de hule y lentes protectores.

―Nos protegemos de la sangre… es horrible cuando te cae en los ojos.―Musitó Lantis, aun con una enorme inflamación aún en su frente.

― ¿Sangre?―El chico de anteojos miró alarmado hacia donde la bruja seguía fastidiando al mayor. No lucía como una persona peligrosa… bueno, no tanto.

―Dame una buena razón por la que no deba matarte en este momento…―Gruñó Seishirou, liberándose del molesto trato de su acosadora.

―Porque… ¡Puedo concederte cualquier deseo! ¡Sí señores, escucharon bien! ¡Por tan sólo la módica suma de 100 etoiles, cualquier cosa que deseen, será una realidad!

― ¡¿AH?! ―La multitud apartó enseguida al líder de la familia, rodeando a Yuuko con sumo interés. Algunos ofrecían el dinero estipulado, otras pertenencias más preciadas, incluso Yukito le ofreció su colección de taparroscas.

―Eh… Yuuko-san… ¿de qué estás hablando?

―Watanuki, sabes que solo son unas mentiritas para hacernos promoción.

―Ya hablando en serio…―Su semblante cambió, dándole ese aire misterioso e intrigante que siempre lograba captar el interés de las personas.―Puedo concederles cualquier deseo… a cambio de un precio justo claro está… no, Yukito, no hablo de tus fichas. ―Paseo la mirada por todos los presentes. Era el centro de atención, eso le encantaba.― ¿Pero que puede desear una familia que lo tiene todo? Dinero, salud, amor… su vida es prefecta. Bueno… casi. Solo les hace falta una cosa.

La espada del líder Sakurazuka se encontraba ya en su garganta, amenazando con cortarla si seguía hablando.

―Ya veo… no les has hablado de eso…

― ¿Eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad Yuzuriha.

― ¿No les gustaría poder salir aunque fuera una vez?

―Eso es imposible. ―Agregó Kamui, fríamente, más con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

―Solo existen las cosas que son menos fáciles… para mí no hay imposibles…


	3. Paris

**Holaaaaaa bueno solo quiero decir unas cositas rapidas antes de que entremos al tercer capi :3 **

**Kaguya-hime Shiro!! Gracias de verdad por leer y dejar tus reviews, eres muy linda! xD ya no van a molestar tanto a Kamui, te lo prometo, y sip... es un yaoi, supongo que ya sabes cual es la pareja principal - muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero sigas leyendo!**

**Cany, ya aqui esta asi que dejate de joder XD**

* * *

Los dos gemelos volvieron a la residencia para encontrarse con que todos los súbditos ya habían colocado las decoraciones en el salón principal. El baile de ese día se celebraría sin ningún contratiempo hasta ahora, y todos en la residencia estaban muy emocionados con ello, en especial Hokuto, quien había jurado que le buscaría una buena novia a su hermanito durante esa fiesta. En cuanto los hermanos subieron a la planta alta para observar todo cuanto habían comprado, Fujitaka llegó ante los señores Sumeragi, seguido por una hermosa mujer, con porte elegante y el sello real en uno de sus hombros.

― ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señorita Kaho? ―preguntó educadamente Oruha, tomando la mano de su esposo.

―No les quitaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo… simplemente vengo a pedirles la mano de su hijo Subaru en matrimonio.―Clow y Oruha la miraron, para después mirarse entre ellos con asombro. Siempre pensaron que cuando su hijo decidiera casarse (si es que ocurría), sería de una manera, un poco distinta. Aquello ciertamente los había tomado desprevenidos.

―Bueno, es que esto es un poco precipitado…―Musitó Clow, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

―Si me conceden a su hijo, les aseguro que todas sus deudas quedarán canceladas… no volverán a preocuparse por dinero, se codearán con los más ricos… y mi primo, el Príncipe Ran sin duda alguna, los considerará como de la familia...―Kaho hablaba como si se tratara de un buen negocio, y todos sabían bien que esa mujer no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

―Él aún es muy joven… ―comentó la madre del solicitado.

― ¿Por qué no te pasas por aquí esta noche? Daremos un gran baile, y así podremos pensar mejor tu propuesta. ―A Clow no le agradaba mucho aquella proposición, pero al final sería su hijo el que lo decidiera. Eso si no salía corriendo.

Syaoran corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Seguramente Seishirou se molestaría tremendamente con él si algo le había sucedido a su familia, pero no había sido su culpa que los profesores de la academia de danza decidieran hacer una huelga para obtener mejores zapatos justo en ese momento; ni tampoco que una anciana más ciega que un murciélago le hubiera pedido que le leyera su horóscopo de la semana; o que una manada de vacas eligiera cruzar justo por la avenida principal. Llevaba noticias importantes, que seguramente le serían de interés a su amo. Uno de los criados de Sumeragi le había entregado una invitación para lo que parecía ser un gran banquete, los únicos requisitos para asistir eran usar un antifaz, y por supuesto, no ser de la familia Sakurazuka. Podían cumplir el primero, pero el segundo, era lo que haría esa noche tan divertida.

―Una fiesta eh…―musitó su amo, mirando a todos los presentes.

―Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir? Seishirou, ¿podemos ir ―Yuzuriha no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor, acompañada por Yukito y Fye. El Sakurazuka, recordando el pacto aún inconcluso entre él y la bruja, y al mirar la desesperación de sus hermanos, agachó la cabeza en muestra de resignación.

― ¿Puedes hacerlo? ―le preguntó el moreno, a la hechicera.

―Por supuesto que puedo, el único problema es el precio…―Precio. Claro. Seishirou lo veía venir. Seguramente ahora le pediría una gran cantidad de dinero, o algunas joyas, si tenían suerte se conformaría con uno de los retratos de la familia, de todas maneras, a nadie le gustaban.

―Solo di cuanto.

―Déjame quedarme una noche en tu casa y estaremos parejos.

― ¡Claro! Puedes quedarte en la habitación principal si lo deseas

― ¡Cuánta amabilidad!

―Nota mental: en esta clase de cosas, no es recomendable el sarcasmo.

―Anda Seishirou…―suplicaron sus hermanos.―Tenemos muchas habitaciones libres, puede ocupar una de ellas solo por hoy.

―Si hago eso, pronto vendrán más y la casa terminará llena de…

― ¡Vagos!―Exclamó Kurogane, al ver a los gemelos alimentando a sus dos nuevos huéspedes.

― ¡Mamá, los gemelos otra vez trajeron extraños a la casa!―gritó Fuuma, que escuchaba el alboroto desde el estudio

― ¿Cuántos esta vez, cariño?―preguntó amablemente Oruha, entre algunos gemidos, que ya eran como la música incidental de la residencia.

―Déjame ver… ―El mayor de los Sumeragi salió de la pieza, y se quedó en la puerta observando a los nuevos inquilinos.―Uno…

― ¡No te olvides de Mokona! ―chilló la pequeña criatura negra

―Bueno… uno y un cuarto. ―rectificó el hombre. Clow entró en la habitación de sus hijos, algo… desaliñado. Miró a las dos nuevas adquisiciones de su hija y sonrió amablemente.

―El baile comenzará en unos minutos, al menos por esta noche pueden quedarse aquí, hay mucho espacio y somos muy pocos…

― Sí, tienes razón… necesitamos otro par de hijos, ¡así que a trabajar! ―Exclamó Oruha, saliendo de la nada con una lencería que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

― ¡Mamá! ¿Puedes cubrirte un poco? ¡Se supone que eres una dama de sociedad, estás dando un espectáculo! ―gritó Fuuma, señalando a Doumeki, quien comía unas croquetas de atún con toda la calma del mundo.

―Oh vamos querido, no es la primera vez que ves a una mujer desnuda… ayer me enteré que tú y la chica de la panadería…

― ¡MAMÁ!

― ¿O fue la de la florería? Ah no, esa fue la semana pasada…

― ¿Tú también? ―preguntó Toya, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¡Suficiente charla de sexo! …hay que practicar. Necesitamos estar en forma antes del banquete. ―y con este último comentario, Oruha y Clow desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación, comenzando su ajetreada rutina… otra vez.


	4. A Diez Centímetros de ti

**Waaaa~~~!! Lamento haberme tardado tanto para subir este capi ;_; había muuuucho que hacer (cofcosasquenohicecof °-°)! Sorry xD! Pero acá esta ;3 el nuevo capi! Eso sí pongo disclaimer por que no sé que pueda pasar uwu**

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación absoluta de CLAMP, y los respectivos autores de las referencias que puedan llegar a hacerse en este fanfiction. Es escrito únicamente por una fan para los fans.**

**

* * *

  
**

― ¡Seishirou, no puedes ser tan malo!

―No me retes.

La discusión se había extendido más de lo pensado. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, pero aquel asunto seguía sin encontrar su solución. Seishirou seguía aferrado a no dejar que la bruja dimensional pasara la noche en el palacio, y sus hermanos no cedían ante la oportunidad de poder salir al menos una noche. Todo eso se estaba volviendo tedioso y la paciencia del líder Sakurazuka estaba una rayita abajo del límite peligroso.

―Bueno… debemos encontrar una solución práctica a esto. ―comentó Fye, con esa sonrisa felina la cual Seishirou había descubierto que siempre significaba problemas. ―Consultémoslo con la autoridad máxima de los Sakurazuka

La piel se les erizó a algunos, y un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo del moreno. No podían… no de nuevo.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, solo la autoridad máxima puede dar el veredicto final…―secundó Yuuko, con bastante seriedad.― ¿Quién es la autoridad máxima?

― ¡Papi! ―respondió alegremente Yukito

― ¿Pa…pi? ―el temblor en el ojo del mayor se hacía cada vez más notorio. Y es que la sola mención del nombre de su padre, lo hacía estremecer. Despertar a Ashura significaba problemas. Nueve meses de problemas exactamente. ―Bien, ustedes ganan.

― ¡YAY! ― gritaron al unísono los hermanos, abrazando a Seishirou cariñosamente (según su propia definición), mientras que él más bien se sentía como atrapado en medio de una marea de cuerpos, y al sentir una mano, no tan familiar, en una zona no tan pública, decidió apartarlos.

―Bien, todos a alistarse. Fye, prepara las flores, Yuzuriha, que los carruajes estén listos en una hora; Syaoran, ve a conseguir ropa al pueblo: Yukito… tú ve a comer un pedazo de pastel. ―comenzó a ordenar el mayor, con cara de resignación y esperando la larga noche por venir.

―No entiendo… ¿por qué tanto temor ante Ashura? ―preguntó la bruja dimensional a Lantis, quien apenas comenzaba a salir de la tremenda contusión proporcionada por la enciclopedia.

―El Señor Ashura solo despierta en ocasiones especiales… o sea, cuando quiere otro hijo.

― ¿Y donde está ahora?

―En el cuarto de arriba, durmiendo. Como siempre. ¿Para que quiere tantos hijos? No preguntes. No quieres saberlo. Me dijeron, y yo quisiera no saberlo. No le digan. Simplemente confórmate con saber que los 15 años que lleva dormido, no es precisamente por motivos de belleza.

―De acuerdo… esta familia cada vez es más extraña. ―Y sin más preámbulo, la bruja se unió a las preparaciones del baile.

― ¡NO PUEDE SER!

La mansión retumbó por completo. Todos fingieron no escucharlo, simplemente no querían haberlo escuchado. Kobato había aceptado ese trabajo, era su problema ahora. La situación era que Hokuto se encontraba frente al espejo al borde de las lágrimas; ella alegaba que ahora se veía gorda en ese vestido, que había comprado esa misma tarde con su hermano, y aseguraba se le veía perfecto. La pequeña sirviente no sabía que hacer, seguramente terminaría llorando al lado de su ama por la desesperación.

―Pero Señorita Hokuto… no pudo haber subido de peso en tan sólo una hora…

― ¡Tú que sabes! ¡No debí haberme comido esa manzana!

―Es imposible Hokuto… tranquila. ―Fuuma había llegado al rescate, y trataba de explicarle como era que el vestido se le veía exactamente igual que hace una hora, pero era imposible razonar con la chica una vez que entraba en ese estado, y es que nadie podía sacarla de su trance de niña caprichosa. Excepto una persona. ― ¡Subaru!

La primera reacción del joven amo de la casa Sumeragi fue subir corriendo a la habitación de su hermana y preguntar donde estaba el fuego, pero al ver los vestidos regados, Kobato desesperada en un rincón, y Fuuma en otro, suspiró, acercándose a su hermana. Una tierna sonrisa y un gesto cariñoso bastaron para que su gemela se controlara, y volviera a ser la chica egocéntrica y vanidosa de siempre.

―Tienes razón, me veo fabulosa en este vestido. No sé como me pudieron decir que me veía mal, ¡Son un par de malvados! ―les reprimió enojada a sus otros dos acompañantes, quienes sin fuerzas para replicar, solo hicieron una mueca de fastidio. ―Mírate Subaru, te ves guapísimo… seguro esta noche encuentras a la indicada.

―No sé Hokuto, sabes que yo no soy bueno en eso de las chicas… ―alcanzó a decir, notablemente apenado. Del rincón se escuchó a Fuuma toser y decir algo como "chicos", pero enseguida una bota de Hokuto fue a parar a su rostro, sin dejarlo terminar.

―Oh vamos, estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a alguien pronto…

La música estalló, y las risas y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. La fiesta había comenzado, los banquetes de los Sumeragi eran reconocidos por su glamur y magnificencia, y este no sería la excepción. Todos los presentes se engalanaron de misterio, los rostros o la identidad no era algo precisamente importante esa noche; la diversión, el vino y la música eran lo único necesario en aquella velada. Los amos Oruha y Clow se encargaron de protagonizar el primer baile. La belleza despedida por aquellas dos personas dejaba ensimismado a cualquiera, incluso al más joven de sus hijos, quien los miraba maravillado, como en trance, hasta que se dio cuenta que era su turno de bailar, junto con sus hermanos. La música empezó de forma suave, aterciopelada; eso hacía más raro aún el hecho de que se encontrara girando sin parar por toda la pista, acompañado por los gritos y risas histéricas de su hermana.

― ¡Esto es divertido! ¿No lo crees Subaru? ¡Nunca en mi vida había bailado, pero me encanta! Pobres de Sakura y los demás, seguramente están pasando una noche muy aburrida. ―Subaru se giró para mirar a sus hermanos y encontró que al igual que sus padres, todos se movían con gran elegancia, siendo ellos dos los únicos que se movían sin un ritmo ni estilo definido. Se sintió avergonzado, y peor aún, mareado, por lo que con la misma dulce y encantadora sonrisa de siempre, se soltó de las manos de su hermana

― ¿A dónde vas? ¡Quiero seguir bailando!

―Iré a tomar algo de aire… es mucha emoción para mí.

―Bueno… seguro alguno de los demás está libre. ―por suerte, Hokuto estaba de espaldas y no veía los rostros desesperados de sus hermanos que le rogaban prácticamente a Subaru por que no los dejara con esa loca, es decir, con su hermana.

―No tardaré, lo prometo… ―dijo aquello con total calma, pero en realidad su plan era esconderse en alguno de los establos por el resto de la fiesta. Salió por la puerta principal, sintiendo el frescor del aire nocturno acariciarle el rostro en manera de consuelo. Otra típica fiesta, en otra típica semana, con su no tan típica familia. No importara cuantos banquetes hubiera, todo era siempre lo mismo…

―Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien? ―Seishirou lo miraba con preocupación, pues el pequeño se encontraba medio verde. ― ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien o te traiga un vaso de agua?

―Estoy bien… ―el chico se sentía tan mareado en un principio que no le prestó atención al recién llegado, pero al sentir sus manos aprisionadas entre las del mayor, no pudo evitar mirarlo. Aunque la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz color negro, había algo en él que hizo que su rostro cambiara de la gama del verde al rojo, apartándose de manera casi automática. ―N-no se preocupe… solo me mareé un poco.

― ¿En serio…? Hace un segundo estabas verde, y luego llegó el rojo… ¿Qué sigue, una linda variación del morado?

―En serio estoy bien… ―Un paso atrás, y otro, y otro. Quería apartarse lo más que le fuera posible de aquella persona, que provocaba nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, no exactamente desagradables, pero si bastante extrañas, y que, oh demonios, que buen aroma tenía.

Sin embargo, toda la distancia que había ganado se vio perdida cuando Seishirou lo tomó por la cintura, colocando su frente contra la de él, adornando el gesto con una amable sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué clase de caballero me tomas? No puedo dejar que te vayas en ese estado…

―Yo…

― ¡Subaru!

El muchacho no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Se introdujo tanto en los misteriosos ojos que tenía en frente, que había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio. La voz de su hermana lo sacó de ese delirio y con un leve gesto mezcla de la vergüenza y el agradecimiento, se despidió del extraño, regresando al baile.

La orquesta tocaba una melodía tras otra, cada una más bella que la anterior, y los presentes disfrutaban cada nota con armoniosos pasos. A algunos, el alcohol les había ganado la batalla y se encontraban por los rincones llorando, riendo, o simplemente durmiendo una siesta. Los más afortunados, se encontraban con su nueva conquista en el jardín, bañándose en la luz de la luna que aseguraban era un buen augurio para comenzar un romance.

—Entonces… ¿a que hora sales por el pan? —le pregunto a Kobato un guitarrista que transpiraba whiskey. La chica simplemente sonrió tímidamente, intentando apartarse un poco del imprudente músico.

—Eh, yo… —sin embargo, topó con pared. Había ahora sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre aquel sujeto y ella, y no tenía manera alguna de escapar. Repentinamente aquel sujeto que podía resultar tolerable, incluso agradable, le resultó la persona más desagradable del mundo.—No, por favor…

—Anda preciosa, vamos a divertirnos mucho…

—Disculpa. —Un carraspeo tras ellos captó la atención de Kobato. Era un muchacho que no conocía, pero que en esos momentos le parecía lo más cercano a un salvador. —Me parece que la señorita no desea acompañarte…

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, ¡yo la vi primero!

—Entonces… ¿podrías prestarme tu guitarra? —Su voz era aterciopelada y convincente, ese chico no podría hacer nada malo con ella, ¿no?

—Claro, pero déjanos en…—el músico no pudo concluir su frase, porque sintió un dolor intenso en su cabeza, y el sonido de algo quebrarse. Lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado, fueron los trozos de su guitarra en el piso, y el resto en su cuello a manera de collar.

Kobato no pudo siquiera reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, su desconocido héroe ya la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba a la parte trasera del palacio. Una vez se hubieron detenido, pudo observar detenidamente la figura de su salvador. Era hermoso, un verdadero ángel. ¿O un dragón?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el misterioso chico.

—Sí, eh, yo… gracias… —la voz le temblaba y las piernas también. Nunca antes había sentido ese molesto cosquilleo en el estómago y ahora, frente a ese enmascarado joven.

—Me alegra… —El extraño héroe tomó la mano de Kobato, besándosela con elegancia, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que era perceptible aún con el antifaz.

— ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?—preguntó tímidamente la pelirosa.

—No tengo nombre ni rostro, soy simplemente un alma errante buscando un corazón que se anime a darle algo de calidez, un desconocido que simplemente…

— ¡KAMUI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —Fye venía corriendo alegremente hacia él, agitándo las manos en el aire y sonriendo animosamente. —Kamui, aquí estás. ¡Seishirou dice que debemos irnos, antes de que descubran que somos Sakurazuka y nos infiltramos en secreto a la fiesta de nuestros rivales a muerte!

Kamui no pudo hacer más que lanzarse sobre su hermano, cubriéndole la boca como podía. Todos, incluida Kobato los miraban atentamente.

—Cierra la boca…

—Oh vamos, no es como si lo hubiera gritado.

—No, para nada… sólo… ¡TODA LA GENTE TE ESCUCHÓ!— Habiendo dicho esto, tomó la mano del rubio y salió corriendo, con todos los guardias tras ellos.

Kobato suspiró. Ahí iba su primer amor.

* * *

**XDDD eso fue dificil!! Gracias a todos los que leen esto y los que dejan reviews, mucho más! Se les agradece muuucho su atención x3 nos vemos en el otro capi!**


End file.
